1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and, more particularly to a portable computer having a base and a display panel coupled by a hinge structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Beginning in the mid-1980's, portable computers, alternatively known as laptops, notebook computers, palmtops, and personal digital assistants (PDA), have expanded in popularity and at an astonishing rate. Such computers are lightweight and have a display screen supported by a hinged cover that protects the keyboard and display screen when the computer is not being operated.
Laptops and notebook computers are, as their name implies, generally the size of an average sized book and will generally fit on a person's lap. While on the lap, the computer can be comfortably operated. Both laptops and notebooks have their own rechargeable battery power supply as well as a connector for an outside alternating current power source. Laptops and notebooks will generally include a hard drive as a storage memory and sometimes a floppy disk drive and a compact disc drive. They will always have a liquid crystal display, an input device such as a keyboard, and a microprocessor.
Palmtops are usually a little smaller than their laptop counterparts. As their name implies, palmtops are small enough to fit on a users palm. They can also be comfortably operated while resting on one hand. The palmtops generally have less random access memory and sometimes slower microprocessors than the laptops or notebooks. Because of the smaller size limitations, a compact disc drive is sometimes not included. They will always have a liquid crystal display, an input device such as a keyboard, and a microprocessor.
Personal digital assistants are usually smaller than palmtops, laptops, or notebook computers. Most often, personal digital assistants will fit into a user's pocket. The PDA can rest one hand and be comfortably operated by another hand. However, because of the size reduction, the random access memory and storage memory are usually smaller than palmtops, laptops, or notebooks. They will always have a liquid crystal display, an input device such as a keyboard or pen input device, and a microprocessor. Because of a PDA's smaller battery, the processor is also generally slower than the other portable computers. Personal Digital Assistants, because of their memory constrictions often have a different operating system than the other larger portable computers. Personal Digital Assistants are generally used to keep track of a user's daily schedule. The PDA will have at least a database for names and addresses of people, places or companies. However, because of the increasing memory and processor speed, personal digital assistants are also being used for retrieving electronic mail and web browsing that are similar to the other portable computers, but with a smaller video display screen.
A conventional portable computer assembly includes a display panel hinged to the rear edge of the base using a hinge shaft and hollow ridges. The display panel houses a flat panel display screen such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). The base has an upper housing coupled with a lower housing. The upper housing supports a keyboard assembly. The base stores electronic components such as a printed circuit board, hard drive and sometimes a floppy drive and a compact disc drive. Electronic parts such as a microprocessor and memory are mounted on the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is attached to the lower housing using fasteners such as screws.
Because separate sets of fasteners are used to connect the circuit board to the lower housing, the lower housing to the upper housing and the display panel to the base, a long time is required for the assembly of the portable computer, thereby reducing production efficiency. Furthermore, because the space available for electronic components is so important in a portable computer, unnecessary internal space is taken up by the separate sets of fasteners and the molded housing used to support such separate fasteners.
An exemplar of the prior art Lin et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,313, Portable Computer with Improved Assembly Design, July 1991) discusses a portable computer housing assembly. The upper housing is connected to the lower housing using fasteners inserted though a bosses molded on the lower housing. A separate rail molding allowing for the printed circuit board to slide in is used. The rails take up more space need for electronic parts. With a separate set of fasteners, the display panel is hinged to the upper housing.
Hosoi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,418, Portable Electronic Apparatus Having a Keyboard with a Shielding Plate Attached to a Cover Thereof, January 1996) discusses a portable computer assembly. A keyboard is hooked into the upper housing. The upper housing is connected to the lower housing with a set of screws. A separate set of screws are used to connect the base with the display panel.
Esterberg et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,048, Hinge Assembly for a Device Having a Display, Oct. 15, 1996) discloses a hinge assembly for a portable computer. One screw is used to connect the base with the hinge assembly. Then a separate screw is used to connect just the hinge assembly with the display panel.
Tseng et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,165, Combined Hinge and Electrical Connector for Portable Computer, March 1996) discloses a hinge assembly attaching the display panel with the base of a portable computer. A separate screw is used just to attach the hinge to the base and another screw is used to connect a plate of the hinge to the display. Separate fasteners are used to connect the rest of the computer assembly.
Bonardi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,984, Modular Portable Personal Computer, July 1998), Winkler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,362, Portable Computer Apparatus with Articulating Display Panel, September 1994), Ohgami et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,400, Portable Electronic Apparatus Including Space-saving Component Mounting Features, November 1997), Chang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,574, Portable Computer Housing in Combination with a Portable Computer, May 1993), Conner et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,672, Housing Apparatus for Portable Computer Systems, December 1992), Podwalny et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,575, Portable Computer with Hinged Cover having a Window, August 1998), Yang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,504, Hinge for a Portable Computer, November 1995) are exemplar art.